Trahison
by Valky
Summary: *Suspendue*Une nouvelle venue au sein des G-Boys s'amuse a provoquer Heero... niark!... *Yaoi*
1. prologue

Titre : Trahison (intro)

Auteur : Valky 

Genre : heu...bonne question

Source : Gundam Wing

Note :_ Il s'agit de ma première fanfic et j'aimerais bien que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. Je dois aussi dire que les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Je tiens aussi à remercier Riel d'avoir corrigé les fautes.(et il y en a beaucoup).^^_

TRAHISON INTRODUCTION 

Ils étaient tous de nouveau réunis après trois longues années de séparation et ils étaient heureux de se revoir après si longtemps. Évidemment, Quatre et Duo le montraient plus ouvertement que les trois autres, mais pour ceux qui les connaissaient, on pouvait facilement voir qu'ils en étaient tous contents. Leur retrouvaille ce fit rapidement interrompre par une bombe brune qui sauta sans retenue sur le pauvre Heero. Le soldat parfait tenta tant bien que mal de décroché cette sangsue de Reléna[1] de lui, mais dû se résigner à faire appel à ses coéquipiers de combat. Duo, qui était près de lui, saisit sans ménagement la pouffiasse de service et la balança sans ménagement sur un des fauteuils se trouvant dans la pièce. Heero lui lança un regard, où traversait un éclair de reconnaissance, pour le remercier. Quelques minutes plus tard, Zechs[2] entra dans la salle suivi de près par le docteur J et le professeur G. Heero se raidit en voyant  arriver son ancien rival, mais se détendit quelque peu en se remémorant que ce dernier les avait bien aidé lors de la folie de Mariemeia[3]. Ils passèrent ensuite dans la salle de conférence pour faire le point sur la situation.

-Vous savez tous déjà pourquoi vous avez été réunis ici, alors pour faire vite voilà ce qui en est de la situation présente, commença le docteur J. La situation est grave.

Tous les G-boys buvaient littéralement les paroles du docteur. Enfin…..enfin il y aurait de nouveau de l'action. Ce n'est pas qu'ils regrettaient leur moment de paix qu'ils ont passé, mais c'était leur destin de combattre et pour tout dire, ils ne se sentaient réellement vivre que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble et qu'ils se battaient côte a côte.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater sur ces photos, dit le professeur G tout en faisant défiler les images à l'aide d'un projecteur, tout a débuté par de petits méfaits qui ne laissaient pas croire qu'une guerre se préparait. Il s'agissait en fait d'un avertissement qui n'a malheureusement pas été pris au sérieux par les autorités.

-En clair, vous nous demandez  d'arrêter cette guerre, dit Zechs sur un ton des plus glacial.

Depuis que ce dernier avait enfin découvert les vrais sentiments que Noin éprouvait envers lui, il avait beaucoup changé. Il ne voulait plus vraiment combattre et risquer sa vie pour sauver les autres, mais il avait une dette envers la Terre puisque lui-même avait déjà voulu la détruire. Il aurait nettement préféré rester près de la femme qu'il aime à rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu à se voiler la face, face à ce genre de sentiments.

-C'est ce que  nous voulons, dit calmement le docteur J.

-Mais pourquoi avoir besoin de nous, les autorités et l'armée peuvent très bien en venir à bout sans notre aide, demanda Quatre qui aurait préféré devoir remplir des missions moins mouvementés que d'avoir à faire face à une nouvelle guerre.

Il avait eu beaucoup de difficulté a se remettre de la guerre contre Oz et faisait encore quelques fois des cauchemars, revoyant son père se faire tuer devant ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas que le scénario se répète avec la personne qui était à présent le plus cher a ses yeux. Et oui, il lui avait fallu ses trois ans de paix pour se rendre compte à quel point il tenait à lui, mais est-ce que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, il en doutait. Se sentant observé il tourna son regard vers celui qui occupait ses pensées et remarqua que ce dernier l'observait avec un regard bienveillant. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Se sentant rougir, il détourna les yeux précipitamment. Duo qui avait observé la scène, laissa un rictus amusé lui monter aux lèvres, il faudrait qu'ils les aides, sinon rien n'avancerait entre ces deux là, mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu pour penser à ça. Il reporta son attention sur les scientifiques. 

-L'armée et les autorités ne peuvent rien contre eux, commença le professeur G, car d'après nos espions, l'ennemis possèderait une nouvelle génération de mobiles suits extrêmement puissants.

Le silence planait lourdement dans la pièce, Quatre avait les yeux qui menaçaient de lui sortirent de la tête et tremblait de tout ses membres, Duo était tout aussi surpris, Trowa, Wufei et Zechs froncèrent les sourcils et quant à Heero, il resta totalement impassible.

-Mais….mais c'est impossible, souffla difficilement Quatre près de la crise d'hystérie, les plans ont tous été détruits.

Trowa s'était approché de Quatre et lui avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, ce qui a eu pour but de le calmer un peu le petit blond. Trowa n'aimait pas vraiment le voir dans cet état et tenait le plus possible à lui montrer son soutien.

-Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas et c'est pour ça que c'est à vous qui vous chargerez de les arrêter, expliqua le docteur tout à fait détendu.

-Et comment allons nous pouvoir les vaincre? Je vous rappelle que tout nos Gundams ont été détruit après la dernière guerre, dit Duo sur un ton ironique.

Le scientifique ne releva pas et se contenta de sourire en coin. Cette fois Heero haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil. _Ce pourrait-il qu'ils aient…_Ses pensées furent interrompues par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.

-Entrez, dit le docteur avec son sourire qui s'élargissait un peu plus[4].

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Noin ainsi qu'une seconde personne. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'environ la même âge qu'eux, elle était environ de la grandeur de Duo, avait les cheveux aussi long que celui-ci sauf noir ce qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Elle avait les traits fin et semblait plutôt fragile, seulement son regard, lui, semblait dire le contraire : _Ne m'approches pas, ne me touches pas, ne me parles pas et tout ira bien sinon, je te tue._ Vraiment ce regard jeta un froid sur l'assemblée et surtout incita la méfiance chez les G-Boys.

-Qui est-ce, demanda Heero sur un ton froid .

La jeune femme laissa un simili-rictus apparaître sur ses lèvres.

-_C'est sans doute le soldat parfait, Heero,_ pensa t-elle 

-C'est votre nouvelle coéquipière, dit le docteur, elle se nomme Mya Durham.

-Bonjour, dit-elle en transformant son rictus en un sourire chaleureux et sincère, je suis heureuse de faire équipe avec vous.

Heero lui lança un regard qui voulais dire : _Non mais… pour qui tu te prend et à quoi tu joue_, _si tu fait quoi que ce soit de travers je te tue à la première occasion._ Quand aux autres ils étaient complètement bouche bée devant ce changement radical de personnalité.

_-Hé bien, j'ai réussi a capter son attention et pourtant ce devrait être lui le plus impassible. Si j'arrive si facilement a le déstabiliser, je n'imagine même pas ce que les autres doivent penser, je sens que je vais beaucoup m'amuser,_ pensa t-elle alors que son sourire s'élargissait encore.

Les deux scientifiques qui comprenaient parfaitement ce qui se passait, se félicitèrent mutuellement du regard en se retenant tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine de poisson hors de l'eau des garçons. Elle était parfaite, non seulement c'était un très bon élément, mais en plus elle leurs permettait de tester leurs protégés. Lorsqu'elle le décidait, elle pouvait être aussi froide qu'Heero ou encore plus exubérante que Duo. Les prochaines semaines ne seraient pas de tout repos.

À suivre…

  


* * *

[1] qui a dit que je ne l'aimait pas ^^

[2] heu…disons que je préfère l'appeler comme ça…parce que Milliardo hein…c pas ce qu'il y a de mieux

[3] un gros merci à Liriel pour m'avoir dit comment ça s'écrit

[4] OOC ou pas? Parce que là, j'ai pas la flemme de regarder les 49 épisodes et le film pour savoir si il a déjà sourit une fois. ^_^


	2. chapitre1

Titre : Trahison (chapitre 1)

Auteur : Valky

Genre : Action ?!? Yaoi *o*

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Ces gentils et jolis petits bishous ne m'appartiennent pas T_T Mais je promets de les remettre en entier si Mya ne fait pas un massacre avec Hee-chan ou peut-être le contraire !! ^^;;; 

TRAHISON CHAPITRE 1 

Une fois la surprise passée, le professeur invita la jeune femme à se joindre à eux autour de la table, ce qu'elle fit non sans lancer de petits regards moqueurs à Heero qui bouillait de rage. 

Duo l'a regarda faire tout en pouffant de rire mentalement devant la tronche que tirait son ami.

-_Je crois que vais l'apprécier celle-là, mais reste encore à savoir qui elle est vraiment, parce que son regard tout à l'heure m'a vraiment foutu des frissons dans le dos,_ pensa t-il.

-Bon, reprenons où nous nous étions arrêtés avant l'arrivée de Mya, _(et quelle arrivée fracassante),_ commença le docteur J, donc, nous parlions du moyen de les vaincre.

Cette fois Heero reporta son attention sur eux, mais continua tout même d'observer du coin de l'œil la nouvelle venue. 

Cette dernière, ne se sentant pas gênée pour autant, continuait de sourire tout en analysant consciencieusement ses nouveaux compagnons.

-Comme dit le vieux dicton il faut combattre le feu par le feu, c'est ce que nous allons faire, enchaîna G.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous avez reconstruit nos Gundams, déclara Heero.

ô.ô (Duo & Zechs) 

Ô.Ô (Quatre)                            

ô.o (Trowa)

o.ô (Wufei)

^.^ (Mya qui étai déjà au courant)

-Exactement,  suivez-nous, dit le docteur en se levant de sa chaise imité par son confrère et Mya.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, vite suivit par Heero. Après un court moment, les autres G-boys, Zechs et Noin leurs emboîtèrent le pas, ne se remettant toujours pas de leur surprise.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants avant d'embarquer dans un ascenseur pour se rendre au sous-sol. 

Ils suivirent ensuite plusieurs couloirs avant de finalement arriver dans une grande salle où s'affairaient plus bas, plusieurs mécaniciens, quelques informaticiens ainsi que les trois autres scientifiques. 

Devant eux, se dressaient six Gundams qui ressemblaient presque en tout point, à leurs anciens. 

Sans attendre d'avantage, Duo se précipita dans les escaliers pour aller voir tout ça de plus près. Les autres le suivirent plus calmement, mais tout aussi excités que lui, d'aller essayer leurs nouveaux jouets. 

Quant aux deux scientifiques, ils allèrent rejoindre leurs confrères à la salle de contrôles. 

-Je ne vois que six Gundams, dit Heero plutôt satisfait de savoir que Mya ne pourra pas se battre à leur côté.

-Tu n'en vois que six parce que le mien n'est pas dans cette salle, répondit Mya sur le même ton, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Heero, on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement.

-Je m'informais c'est tout, répondit-il les poings serrés et la rage enflammant son regard.

-Hé! du calme, voyons, je ne vais pas te manger, dit-elle avec un regard rieur.

-Omae o korusu, répliqua t-il froidement en sortant son arme et en le pointant sur la jeune femme. 

-Mais oui, mais oui, et puis quoi encore? Si tu savais le nombre de personnes qui ont déjà essayé de me tuer, mais qui malheureusement, n'ont jamais réussi, lui répondit-elle tristement avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers une autre section de l'atelier.

Tous la regardèrent partir, trop surpris pour tenter de la retenir et lui demander des explications.

-On peut dire que ça jète un froid, fit Duo qui s'était remis de sa surprise.

Tous approuvèrent.

-Elle est bizarre, mais je suis sur qu'elle est gentille au fond, déclara Quatre.

-…Restez quand même sur vos gardes, trancha Heero, je ne lui fais pas confiance.

-Mais voyons Heero, elle ne nous a rien fait et en plus ce sont les scientifiques qui l'on amené ici, dit Duo, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle aime se moquer de toi…

Voyant le regard de glace qu'Heero lui lançait, il préféra laisser sa phrase en suspend. 

****

Mya pénétra dans la seconde salle de l'atelier. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus sombre et personne ne s'y afférait. 

Au fond de la pièce, s'élevait quelque chose d'énorme, recouvert d'un immense drap. 

Lentement un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. 

Elle avança doucement à travers la pièce, jusqu'à un panneau de contrôle. Elle appuya sur un petit boutons, qui avait pour fonction de découvrir le mystérieux objet.

Devant elle, se dressait maintenant un magnifique Gundam noir. 

Il était décoré de partout par de petits cisèlements aux éclats rouges et argentés. 

Au coté du géant de fer, se trouvait une épée gigantesque où se reflétait la faible lumière éclairant la pièce. 

Un peu plus loin, dans un coin sombre, un large bouclier trônait attendant son propriétaire. 

Sur ce bouclier, y était dessiné des runes étranges aux couleurs flamboyantes. Plus bas sur le même objet, deux phrases y avaient été gravées par des mains d'homme. 

Deux minuscules phrases qui avait tout d'abord été écrites en lettres de sang avant d'être gravé à jamais dans le bouclier. 

Elle n'était pas visible de loin, mais que la jeune femme les connaissaient par cœur pour les avoir récitées à maintes reprises : 

_«Même la mort ne peut nous séparer car nous sommes liés par le sang et par l'esprit. Je serais toujours à tes cotés Mon Ange.»_

Se retournant vers le seul héritage qu'il lui est laissé avant de mourir, elle laissa sa main effleurer doucement et mélancoliquement le métal froid et lisse de son Gundam. 

Se simple geste, eu pour effet de faire remonter en elle des souvenir enfouis depuis longtemps dans sa mémoire.

Flash back 

Le soleil brillait déjà bien haut dans le ciel par cette merveilleuse journée d'automne. 

Le vent soufflait légèrement dans les arbres faisant virevolter quelques feuilles ici et là. Rompant le silence ambiant, une voix grave et chaleureuse s'éleva :

-Je vais te trouver !…Je sais ! Tu es derrière cet arbre !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'approcha d'un arbre, avant de bondir pour attraper…le vide…

-Ah non tu n'es pas là… , fit-il faussement déçu, mais où es-tu donc cachée petit monstre ?

Derrière un buisson, une petite fille d'à peine 4 ans, gloussa de rire. 

Ne prêtant pas attention aux bruits de pas se rapprochant, elle faisait tout pour endiguer sa crise de fou rire.

Soudain, deux bras puissants la saisirent par sa petite taille et la firent tournoyer dans les airs, faisant redoubler le plaisir de la fillette. 

Lorsque cette ritournelle prit fin, la petite demoiselle accrocha son regard pétillant de bonheur dans celui de son « tourmenteur », avant de lui dédier un magnifique sourire.

-Tu es le meilleur mon frère, dit-elle de sa voix enfantine, avant de se suspendre à son cou.

-Il faut dire que tu n'as pas été des plus discrète, ma petite princesse, c'est ce qui m'a le plus aidé, lui répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. 

-Méheuuuu… fit-elle en faisant une moue faussement indignée.

-Allez, il est l'heure d'aller manger, _Mon Ange_, notre sœur nous attend et tu sais mieux que moi comment elle réagit quand je reste trop longtemps avec toi, dit le jeune homme avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le front de la fillette et de se diriger avec elle vers la demeure familiale.

Fin du flash back 

-Mon frère tu me manques tellement, murmura t-elle des sanglots dans la voix tout en continuant de caresser le géant de fer, du revers de la main.

Le bruit de la porte grinçant dans ses gonds la fit légèrement sursauter et elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui commençaient à se former au coin de ses yeux. 

Prenant une grande inspiration pour retrouver contenance, elle se retourna vers l'intrus en lui dédiant un grand sourire.

-Qu'y a t-il ? demanda t-elle en haussant un sourcil devant l'expression du Shinigami regardant son Gundam.

-…Heu…les scientifiques veulent nous voir immédiatement, répondit-il se remettant à peine de la surprise de voir un Gundam presque similaire au sien.

-Duo, je te présente Dark Angel, mon Gundam, dit-elle de la fierté dans la voix tout en désignant l'être de métal.

-Il est magnifique ! répondit-il en se rapprochant de quelques pas pour mieux l'admirer.

-Je savais qu'il te plairait. Il est unique, tout comme son ancien propriétaire était unique lui aussi, soupira t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Se souvenant qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce, elle releva la tête et se dirigea d'un pied ferme vers la sortie, un nouveau sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. 

Lorsqu'elle passa à coté de l'Américain, celui-ci la retint avant de lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

-J'ignore qui tu es vraiment Mya. Par contre, le masque que tu portes sur ton visage ne me trompe pas, et je sais que derrière tes airs ironiques, joyeux ou dangereux, se cache une infinie tristesse, murmura t-il.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit encore alors qu'elle se dégageait doucement de la poigne du natté. Se penchant vers lui, en le fixant dans les yeux, elle lui répondit :

-Tu es un excellent observateur Shinigami, mais saches que celui que tu portes aussi ne me trompe nullement. Ta tristesse est bien plus grande que la mienne, bien qu'elles soient toutes les deux totalement incomparables. Nos vies se sont déroulées dans le sang et la peur, c'est pour cette raison que nous nous comprenons. Mais nous en reparlerons une autre fois, pour l'heure, nous sommes attendus ailleurs.

Puis elle repartie comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais eue lieu, laissant le pauvre Duo complètement éberlué devant l'immense porte d'acier. 

Reprenant ses esprits assez rapidement, il tourna les talons et prit le même chemin que la jeune femme, un air soucieux sur le visage.

****

Lorsque Duo arriva à la petite salle de contrôle, un spectacle accablant l'attendait. 

En effet, les scientifiques avec décidé de faire entrer tout le monde pour pouvoir fermer la porte et discuter en privé. 

Seulement, la pièce était minuscule et ne pouvait en temps normal qu'accueillir que six personnes au maximum et encore. Alors onze personnes dans cet espace tenaient du miracle. 

Les cinq scientifiques étaient cordés en rang d'oignon alors que les pilotes essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas se marcher sur les pieds. 

Quatre, rouge de confusion, était assis sur les genoux du pauvre Trowa. 

Wufei et Zechs se faisaient tout petit dans le coin et Mya profitait largement du manque d'espace pour administrer une torture physique et morale au Soldat Parfait qui n'avait aucune chance de riposter, coincé entre les contrôles et la jeune femme.

Regardant l'ensemble de la scène, le Shinigami tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas se tordre de rire, mais sans succès. 

Il s'écroula par terre dans un bruit assourdissant en se tenant les côtes et en s'esclaffant bruyamment, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes dans la salle de contrôles. 

Onze regards noirs se tournèrent vers lui, ce qui ne l'empêcha nullement de continuer à rire aux éclats.  

-Bon t'as fini maintenant Duo ? demanda G rouge de colère.

-Oui…..oui, fit le concerné peinant à reprendre son souffle, vous étiez vraiment trop marrant, continua t-il avant de reprendre de plus belle.

_Omae o korusu Maxwell, siffla Heero, se dépêtrant tant bien que mal de son piège.

-Ho!!! Du calme, mon ange, ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé de t'énerver comme ça, murmura doucement Mya au creux de l'oreille du japonais quand même assez fort pour que les autres l'entendent. 

Le Soldat Parfait passa par toutes les teintes de rouge et de violet, alors que la jeune femme se dirigeait à l'extérieur de la pièce pour rejoindre l'Américain, éclatant elle aussi d'un rire chaud et cristallin. 

Retrouvant son calme légendaire, Heero sortie son arme et le pointa vers la jeune femme.

-Cette fois, je te tue !, dit-il dans le plus grand des sérieux, son index commençant la pression sur la gâchette.

Celle-ci se retourna lentement, son regard émeraude, devenu impassible, dans celui cobalt du jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?, demanda t-elle en signe de défi.

S'en fut trop, ne tenant plus, le pilote de Wing tira. 

Lorsque le coup de feu partit, elle ne cilla pas, laissant la balle siffler près de son oreille droite. 

À aucun moment son regard ne changea, n'exprimant rien d'autre qu'une détermination hors du commun, à aucun moment la peur ne se fit présente. 

La scène semblait irréelle, tous regardaient fixement les deux "adversaires" se faire face, comme des fauves en cage. 

Les ouvriers avaient cessé leur travail et les regardaient aussi. 

Le silence pesant fut interrompu par l'alarme d'urgence sonnant à tout rompre.

-ALERTE, ALERTE des intrus ont été repérés près de la base Delta du Nord. Il s'agit de plusieurs mobils suit non identifiés. Je répète, des intrus ont été repérés près de la base Delta du Nord. Il s'agit de plusieurs mobils suit non identifiés.

N'attendant pas une seconde de plus et saisissant l'opportunité de diversion, Duo se précipita vers les escaliers, sans oublier d'embarquer un Heero furax prêt à faire un massacre sur la personne de Mya. 

Sans hésiter, les autres pilotes le suivirent jusqu'aux Gundams plus bas. 

Revenant, lentement à la réalité, la jeune femme fit de même sans tenir compte des regards ahuris des scientifiques toujours par remis de la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. 

Immergeant juste à temps de sa stupeur, le docteur J se précipita vers les pilotes avant leur départ, pour leur donner leurs dernières instructions.

-Vous devez faire très attention, comme c'est la première fois que vous vous servez de vos Gundams, ne prenez aucuns risques inutiles. Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, Heero. Une dernière chose, la communication se fera sur le canal Yankee Alpha Oscar India 69.[1]

Se dirigeant vers son Gundam, Mya s'arrêta pour écouter le scientifique. 

Son visage s'éclaira d'un immense sourire lorsqu'elle entendit le nom du canal et elle pouffa de rire avant de continuer son chemin.

Les portes s'ouvrirent silencieusement, malgré leur grandeur et tous purent entendre le cri de guerre désormais célèbre de l'Américain :

-SHINIGAMI LIVES !!!!!

****

À suivre…

NDLA : Pour ceux et celles, qui auraient pas compris de qui provenaient les deux phrases sur le bouclier du Gundam de Mya, c'est simple : c'est son frère qui les a écrites. Le « Mon Ange » dans les phrases et dans le Flashback, aurait du vous mettre sur la piste. 

  


* * *

[1] GOMEN !!! J'ai osée et j'en ai honte !!! ^^;;; Pour ceux qui ignorent totalement ce que signifie ceci, c'est simple. Ces mots sortent tout droit de l'API (Alphabet Phonétique International) qu'utilise l'armée, la police, etc. Et ils signifient : YAOI 69 !!! ^^


End file.
